


Your my dream

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh my gosh why did I write this





	Your my dream

You were sitting on his bed. 

Niceguymcfly sat in the corner of his room, talking animatedly into his camera. A food for thought video, you figured, but you weren't really listening. You were too busy worrying. 

You and Niceguymcfly had been dating for over six months now. It was lovely, watching him follow his dream of becoming a youtuber. You looked at him now, talking, smiling, joking. A happy boy, and a boy you loved, at that. But....but there was something you needed to tell him. You wrung your hands together nervously, biting your lip. You would tell him after he finished filming. No use taking the light out of those beautiful blue orbs just yet. Suddenly, you realized the absence of a dorky, yet cute voice in the bedroom. You looked up and Niceguymcfly was looking at you, eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong (y/n) ?," he asked.  

You jumped, making a squeaky sound. "O-oh, nothing. I'll just tell you after you finish filming."

Suddenly, he was off of his chair and sitting close to you on the bed, arms around you. 

"What's wrong, (y/n)?" he asked again, gentler this time. 

You blushed at the look on his face. "Well, its just..." 

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. 

You started to cry. Ugly sobs ripped out of your throat. He was going to leave. The love of your life was going to leave you!

Suddenly, warm lips touched your lips. He was kissing you on the lips. 

"I love you, (y/n). And I will love this baby just as much." Niceguymcfly smiled. 

"In fact. Let's get married."

You grinned. You were about to say yes when-

"But won't this baby get in the way of your dream?"

"Your my dream, (y/n)." 

 


End file.
